The Lone Adventurer
by Enerejack
Summary: Reviews please .A deed with the devil for fifty thousand gold but he is double crossed and not given the money but has given over the parcel which seals the fate of the world unless he retrieves it.But on the way he meets someone who will change his life.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lone Adventurer **

The lone adventurer strolled down the dusty dirt paths of rook ridge. His eyes filled with a life time of pain and misery. But what did it mean to him. Now he had lost the comfort and trust that he once burdened. His flintlock was lying upon his back. It was the only thing left for him to treasure along with the Diachi clasped by his cold hands. As he approached the lucky heather a Highwayman leapt out "The money or your life!" Shouted the Highwayman.

"How about your life" muttered the adventurer as he lifted the hood that covered his face.

"It's Lionheart, Run!" Screamed the highwayman as he ran away but as each step hit the ground the bullet from the flintlock got closer. With in an instant his head was taken clean off by the bullet. The adventurer strolled on casually like nothing had just happened. He got to the door of The Lucky Heather. He pushed the door and everybody diverted their eyes as they saw the hood and the robe with a gold lion on it. The bartender approached Lionheart cautiously "I would prefer it if you would get out. You're scaring the customers." Whispered the bartender. He immediately felt a glove tighten around his throat "I would like one of your finest ales please" Grunted Lionheart in a rough tone. Shaking, the bartender reached over slowly to the beer pump and started to pour the beer "Ten, nine…" Exclaimed Lionheart. The bartender scrabbled quickly at the pump until he had a pint of beer in the glass. "Cheers" mumbled Lionheart. He slammed the coins down on the bar. He walked out and headed down the road not looking back.

He headed towards the temple of shadows with a parcel that had promised him fifty thousand on delivery. He walked on with a smirk on his face. That money was all he needed to get Castle Fairfax under his control. He could almost taste the sweetness of the power and royalty. His thoughts were interrupted as he reached the gates. "What's your business here?" Questioned the shadow worshipper.

"I'm here to deliver a parcel."

"Come in then" Gestured the shadow worshipper. The gates creaked open and a cold wind rushed out. Liontheart just welcomed the cold air; it was just like his heart. He walked on in through the gates and down the stairs. The walls were stained with putrid blood. It stunk of rotting flesh and the fact that they didn't have a toilet. He could hear the souls of the tortured and dead moaning and howling. How it bought back memories that had him haunted as a child. It was starting get to the point where it was getting too much. He sprinted down the long spiral staircase until the voices were no more. He was glad to be away from that at least. "Scared of the dark, are we?" Asked a voice.

He turned around panting with fear to see a tall man in robes with his face shadowed. Like a clone of Lionheart almost. "It's not the dark that troubles me." Replied Lionheart.

"Enough chatter, hand over the parcel" Demanded the shadow worshipper. Lionheart chucked him the parcel. "Now the money!" Replied Lionheart. The shadow worshipper chuckled "Did you really believe that I would hand over fifty thousand just like that?" Asked the shadow worshipper. With in a fit of rage he took his Diachi and threw it perfectly at his throat. All of a sudden a vale of shadow formed a shield around him. The Diachi just bounced back into Lionheart's hand. He threw a vortex at him but the same happened apart from this time he got out of the way. "Not as wise as the legends say" Chuckled the shadow worshiper. These very words filled his eyes with hatred. He drew his sword and charged at him. The shadow worshipper drew the legendary maelstrom and clashed swords with Lionheart. Lionheart started to overwhelm him with pure strength pushing him backwards until the shadow worshipper broke free and flipped over him and struck at his back but Lionheart bought his sword to block his back just in time. Fire came from his hand and knocked Lionheart backwards. Lionheart was about to lunge but just then the shadow worshipper disappeared and left a trail of shadow behind him which faded. "Damn!" shouted Lionheart. Just then he was approached by some cautious shadow worshippers clasping crossbows. They opened fire, and Lionheart was all of a sudden confronted by a wall of bolts. Lionheart slammed his fist into the ground and time slowed down all around him. He desperately sprinted past and time unfroze just as he got past the bolts. One skimmed him leaving a cut across his thigh. He carried on clutching the wound that he had just taken. He carried on sprinting until he reached the gate. Two guards who were trembling put their swords out to make a barrier. Lionheart, so desperate to get out drew his flintlock pistol from its harness and opened fire. The guards were immediately flung back with blood pouring from their chests. Lionheart sprinted; as the bolts from the crossbows got closer he got faster until he could go no faster; and eventually he managed to reach the gate and closed it. He ran and ran until the place was merely a shadow in the distance.


	2. A Bolt in a Back

**A Bolt in a Back**

The gates of the hero's guild creaked open with a loud squeak. "Young Sparrow. Why have you come to see me?"

"Don't use that name! It haunts me. That was she used to say to me." Grunted Lionheart.

"I'm sorry for the death of your sister but that has come and been. Now leave it behind you." Said Theresa. Lionheart said nothing but stared at the ground. He looked so empty and disgusted at Lucien's actions. She was so vulnerable. It was like swatting a fly to him. That was behind him though.

"I have come to you to tell you about what I have done and ask you how to fix it. I handed him a parcel. An amulet was in the parcel. It had strange markings over and it was shaped like a heart." Claimed Lionheart.

"I recognise the description. The amulet is the heart of the founder of the shadow but turned to stone. It has the power over life and death of anybody." Explained Theresa "Lionheart, apart from your sister who else was alive?" Asked Theresa

"Well my cousin was alive. Stupid piss head. He was a complete and utter ass hole." Said Lionheart.

"I do not wish to listen to your opinion I was just asking." Theresa said softly. She looked down at the ground and pondered for a couple of seconds and eventually looked up.

"There is a group of warriors who have quarrelled with the shadows for years. They may help you." Said Theresa.

"Oh don't tell me it's those stupid warrior monks up north. They're so boring it makes me want to die" replied Lionheart

"Well then you have something in common but it is not them whom you seek. It is a group called the millennium. You will find them probably in Oakfield." Commented Theresa.

"Ha very funny. Anyway I should be off. Hope this adventure is at least worth while" remarked Lionheart.

"Enough now go forth and save the world yet again!" Exclaimed Theresa. Lionheart looked her straight in her green eyes and wondered. Was she ever related to a hero? But what did matter was he saved the world and didn't find out Theresa past. A light shone and the gate opened. He walked over to it looking down at the floor that many heroes had trodden on in the past. As he reached the gate he removed his hood and spoke a few words. "Thank you for the information I'll be back sooner or later. But for now bye." Said Lionheart. He put the hood back over his head and went from looking average to looking like death himself. He faded away and with him went the feeling of unhappiness and loneliness. It followed him where ever he went.

He appeared on a hill overlooking Bower Lake. He remembered the day he received the news of his wife's death. He believed that all though he finished off with one fatal blow he still felt like he had lost. His life would have been better if he hadn't chosen sacrifice but then the citizens of Albion would have a tragic life. He over looked the lake and saw the beautiful water layered with the reflection of the blue sky. He almost felt taunted by the fact the world was such a happy place but to him all he saw was a world of pain. He looked out to see a body floating in the river. A crossbow bolt in his back. Blood oozed out from his back and slowly turned the water around him red. Without question Lionheart immediately he was diving off into the water. He was so eager to find out what was going on he had swum there within a second. He came up panting for breath next to the body. "What the hell is this?" Inquired Lionheart. He found a note tied to the bolt.

To Lionheart

_If you are reading this you've probably found a body floating in the river. You have a year and a half before the stone is ready (Assuming you know what it is.) And you'll never find the millennium for help because their hide out is hidden near the temple light. In a cave. Hidden somewhere below the waterfall. Oh crap. I just told you. No body else knows but me, you and a couple of low level grunts that have the memory of a goldfish. _

_Yours faithfully, the twat who tried to kill you. _

_P.S The low level grunts aren't my friends I just sit next to them on poker night._

_PP.S Poker nights have been moved from Friday to Saturday. And no, no refunds if you have booked for Friday._

"They become more stupid as you go on." Murmured Lionheart.

Lionheart climbed out of the river soaking wet with the body in arm. He investigated but had no idea of who it was. He searched him until he found some papers. They read the words Mathew Worth. Server to the millennium. Lionheart thought to himself; "That man who attempted to kill me was the real deal but this letter is a complete joke." Lionheart remembered someone when he was young who would muck with letters at one time but be serious the next .But the person never formed a proper image in his mind. But instead worrying about that he decided to take the journey to Oakfield instead of wondering about pointless things. He trod down the dusty footpath kicking up dust. It shrouded round him like mystery shrouded around him. The mystery behind him though was an enormous mystery. He walked on until he was out of sight.


End file.
